


Mutual

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Dirty Texting [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Longing, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You and Nyx had been apart for a week because of his work. Thank god for technology, or you would have gone crazy.





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Not really dirty texting as it is phone sex, but eh. The others were videos as well, it all falls under the same category ;) Written for the first day of @ffxvnsfwweek which has the prompt Mutual Masturbation. Just wanted to write something quick and small, enjoy!

The buzzing of your phone almost startled you, even though you had been expecting it. Nyx was off on a training mission all the way of the other side of Lucis, you stuck back at home pining away like some maiden in a romantic novel. You snorted at yourself for the silly thought, but you did miss him. He had been away for a week, and it started to drive you bonkers.

You missed his laugh, his silly jokes, his constant doofus flirting. Or his touches over your back as the two of you laid in bed, the way his blue eyes sparkled when he listened to you blabbering about work. Sometimes, it really wasn’t easy dating someone in the Kingsglaive, but you wouldn’t change it for the world.

Unlocking the screen, you held it by your ear. “Hi,” you whispered husky as you knew who was calling you. A masculine chuckle filled your ear, your hand softly rubbing your stomach. It had been a week. He texted you, but nothing beat against hearing his actual voice.

“Hey sugar plum, missed me?” You snorted amused as he replied with the same huskiness in his voice. If you listened carefully, you could hear a soft wind. A few birds, but no voices. Of course he wouldn’t call you when the others were near, the texts leading up to the call made it very clear he wanted some privacy for his conversation.

“You know I do, Ulric,” you sassed him back as you felt your body becoming hotter. Your cheeks heating up as well as you tried to relax, not think too much about what the two of you were going to do. Muscles tensed as your panties started to become a bit uncomfortable, wetness gathering on the fabric. Rustling filled your ear as he was doing  _something_ , biting your bottom lip frustrating as you couldn’t see him. Wanting to see him

Your hands ached to move over his chest, feeling the fine hair that dusted it. Kiss his scars while you murmured sweet nothingness at him. Maybe you should send a yelling message to Captain Drautos, maybe he would send your Nyx back home sooner. Probably not. Ass. “What are you wearing?”

Pressing your hand over your mouth, you tried not to giggle at the horrible question he asked you. Hearing him faintly chuckle. You could easily imagine his eyes twinkle, lines on the edge of his eyes as those lovely lips of his would quirk up. Really couldn’t wait till he was home. “I am wearing only my panties. You’re in your uniform still?”

Again, you could hear rustling of fabric, a muffled sound but it was a tell-tale sign. You inhaled deeply in excitement as you moved your fingers into your panties, touching yourself as you gathered some of your juices on your fingertips. “Yes I am babe. But one part of me is out of the uniform,” he snickered amused before letting out a soft moan. “Are you touching yourself, like I told you I wanted you to when I texted you?”

“Yeah,” you could only whisper as you moved your fingers lazily over your clit. Carefully and softly. He made a pleased noise as you could hear more noises, the wet noise of something moving over something. His breathing started to become deeper, heavier. It made you breath heavier too, imagining him stroking his cock while hidden somewhere.

“Your fingers are better though. Calloused a bit, which is such a fantastic stimulus.” You had put the earphones in your phone so you had your hands free. Touching your breast as the same time you teased your clit faintly. “Mmm, are you stroking your cock, babe? Fucking yourself in your hand?”

He grunted deeply. “Yeah babe. Rubbing myself good and hard while I imagine you doing it, or me pushing into that tight heat of yours. Fuck. I can’t wait to be home. You know we won’t leave the bed for half a day right. I will suck on that clit of yours, lap up those sweet juices. Mmm, fuck,” he grunted even louder as you moaned, your fingers having dipped into your heat while you rubbed your clit at the same time.

He kept whispering sinful things at you, coaxing you to be louder, whispering them back to him. You had your eyes closed, imagining him doing exactly what he told you. Your hips moved on their own accord, rocking back and forth on your fingers as you couldn’t help yourself. Aching for a release as it had been a week, ever since he had gone away for a mission, that you had touched yourself.

“Ah, mmm your fingers are so much better. Thicker. I love it when you curl your fingers up into me.”

“Do it yourself. Come on babe. I want to hear you whimper.” And whimper you did when you followed his instructions, your stomach burning with pleasure. The pressure only increasing. Your other finger working and rubbing your clit furiously as you wanted to last longer but also, just needed to come. Knowing he didn’t have much time either. His breathing having become choppy and ragged, swallowing often.

“Come for me, Nyx. I am close, shit baby. I want to hear you.” The sounds of him jerking off filled your ears, growls mixing with it. He chanted your name, then let out that little gasp he always did when he came. Hearing him come, hearing your name spill off his lips made you come as well. The weird hot cold fire coursed through you, crying out his name into the darkness.

Your back collapsed back onto the bed, the sheets sticking to your sweaty skin as you blinked slowly. Your mind processing what just happened as you bit your bottom lip, giggling a bit embarrassed. He snickered in return, his breathing still laboured. “Mmmm, you sounded so good babe….I can’t wait to be home and share these intimate pleasures with you again.”

“I’m waiting for you. Shall I wear that peach-blush set I had showed you through the pictures?” It had cost me a dime, but the reaction he showed me - a very hard member in his pants - had made it all worth. He growled in reaction, making me beam in delight.

“Yeah baby, that would be awesome.” He became quiet for a second. “Gotta go now. I love you, I’ll be home soon.” The orgasm had been pleasurable, but still a bit hollow because he hadn’t been in you. You hugged his pillow and hummed. “I love you too. See you soon.” A few moments later, the two of you hung up and you sat up to clean yourself up. Ready for another night alone in bed. Blinking when your phone bleeped that you had a message, you opened it curiously.

A warm laugh was pulled out of you, eyes twinkling. Such a naughty man. He had taking a picture of his cock, cum covering his stomach and hand. It made your nether folds tingle for a second. Gathering some of your juices, you took a picture of your hand and send it back to him.

Nyxie Pie:  _Be ready for me when I am back…you won’t be leaving that bed of ours for at least 24h_


End file.
